El Lobo Atrapado
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Remus habia conseguido que su vida tuviese sentido, a sus 33 años habia conseguido un trabajo estable y respetable, su vida iba sobre ruedas. Hasta que cierto rubio trajo consigo recuerdos del pasado, de los cuales Remus no queria ni acordarse.RemusXLuciu


Diclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historias, pertenecen a la imaginacion de la señora J.K Rowling

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es yaoi, o sea amor entre dos hombres... si no te gusta, te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo... y si te gusta, pues eres bienvenido n_n

Bueno, este fic es un regalo para mi amiga Utena, se supone que lo tendría que haber terminado en abril..., si... abril, pero bueno no pude. Es un RemusXLucius, que es su pareja favorita y como siempre jure no hacer ni mención al Mpreg, hice una excepción por ella que le encanta el Mpreg jejejeje. Así que este es su regalo de cumpleaños, espero que te guste este oneshot.

_El Lobo Atrapado_

_Por Core BloodDrinker_

Remus Lupin era un hombre desdichado, pero en ese momento se encontraba notablemente feliz. Hacia muchos años que el destino no le daba una alegría: Tenía un trabajo. Era el actual profesor Defensa Contra Las Arte Oscuras y ni mas ni menos, que en Hogwarts, el colegio donde se había sentido aceptado por primera vez en su vida.

Remus se miro en el espejo, su vieja túnica estaba más desgastada que de costumbre, pero por lo menos le había cambiado los remiendos. Se peino su cabello, que se estaba poniendo cada vez mas gris y hizo caso omiso a las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos, le sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo… y este le guiño un ojo…, tendría que haber evitado comprar ese espejo de segunda mano, pensó con una mueca en los labios, mientras su reflejo le sonreía abiertamente.

Un par de horas después, Remus ya no se encontraba tan feliz y seguro de si mismo…, ahora se encontraba nervioso y preocupado. Después de haber salido de su primera clase, la felicidad lo embargaba. Sus alumnos habían quedado fascinados con la clase. Pero al salir de la sala de profesores; donde se había llevado a cabo la clase; se topo con tres estudiantes de Slytherin. El chico que iba en el medio, flanqueado por dos grandes muchachos, lo miro de arriba abajo con sus ojos grises azulados y a Lupin le dio un vuelco el estomago. Ese pequeño chico de ojos claros y cabello platinado le hizo acordar a su peor pesadilla de joven…, ese chico era idéntico a Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Ha perdido algo?- Le pregunto con insolencia el chico, mientras recorría con los ojos la raída túnica de Lupin.

-Eh…- Vacilo, de pronto se había olvidado que era un profesor.

-Se ve que la falta de comida le afecto el cerebro- Susurro la versión pettit de Lucius Malfoy, los otros dos rieron ante la broma.

-Escuche eso- Dijo Lupin, se había acordado del puesto que ocupaba y por lo tanto, debía ser tratado con respeto.

El rostro de Draco se transformo y la mueca que le dedico a Remus fue un tanto grosera.

-Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, por faltarle el respeto a un profesor- Dijo muy serio.

-Usted no puede restarme puntos por decir la verdad- Dijo Draco enfurecido.

-Sí puedo, alguien debería de enseñarte modales- Le dijo con una sonrisa –Ahora váyanse a su sala común

-De esto se enterara mi padre- Le amenazo Draco antes de darse vuelta.

Asaltado por una gran duda, Lupin le preguntó casi con temor -¿Quién es tu padre?

-¿Mi padre?- Miro con una sonrisa a los otros dos, e interpreto la pregunta de Lupin como si fuese una respuesta a su amenaza –Mi padre es Lucius Malfoy…, señor- Agrego esto ultimo con sorna y se marcho con sus dos amigos.

Remus se quedo un par de minutos analizando las posibles excusas que podría presentarle a Dumbledore, para que lo dejase renunciar. No quería encontrarse con Lucius, ese hombre había sido la pesadilla que arruinaba sus días en Hogwarts…, había sido un error. Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta su despacho y cerro la puerta detrás de si. Se sentó y trato de calmarse. Él ya era un adulto, no tenia que temerle a una persona por algo que había pasado hacia mucho tiempo ya.

-Sí, calma Remus…, no tienes de que preocuparte. Aparte, no es que te lo vayas a encontrar caminando por los pasillos- Sonrió casi con miedo, por que esa posibilidad lo aterraba. El tema de Sirius suelto ya lo tenia bastante preocupado y esto solo empeoraba las cosas. Cerro los ojos y se echo para atrás en su sillón. Debía calmarse, las cosas no podían salir tan mal.

---o---

Remus debía de admitir que no la estaba pasando mal en el colegio, sacando de lado sus transformaciones y los comentarios sarcasticos de Snape acerca de su condicion, todo estaba bien. Había empezado a darle clases particulares a Harry y eso lo alegraba, por que le daba la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el hijo de su querido amigo. Y lo mejor de todo, era que Lucius no se había aparecido…, aunque se había enterado de cierto problema entre un hipogrifo y su hijo, aunque sabia que eso no iba a terminar bien…, ya sabia que clase de carácter tenia Draco y la verdad, lamentaba que el chico fuese así. Y bueno, quizás el hecho de que Sirius había entrado al castillo tampoco lo alegraba mucho. Volvió a concentrarse en los deberes que estaba corrigiendo, sus alumnos prestaban mucha atención a sus clases y por ende, los deberes siempre estaban bien… eso lo complacía mucho. Llevaba solo veinte minutos corrigiendo cuando se abrió la puerta del aula, miro esperando ver entrar a un alumno…

-Tú…- Remus se quedo con la puma a medio camino del pergamino y sus ojos se centraron en el hombre que acababa de entrar al aula cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Se acerco a paso lento hasta el escritorio y Remus no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que mirarlo con la boca abierta.

-Hum…, si no cierras la boca te entrara una mosca- Lucius apoyo la punta de su bastón en la mandíbula de Remus y le cerro la boca, este aun lo miraba entre sorprendido y aterrado. Lucius sonrió complacido.

Por unos segundos, Remus se vio transportado al pasado, cuando tenía trece años. Siempre había parecido de más edad y no era raro que fuese un poco más alto que los chicos más grandes. Y el Remus adulto no pudo evitar recordar una fría tarde de diciembre, donde impulsado por sus instintos lobeznos; ya que la luna llena se acercaba; había sucumbido a las tentaciones de un muchacho mas grandes que él, pero de complexión mas delicada que la de él. La barrera que se había impuesto había caído estrepitosamente y nunca podría olvidarse de esa tarde pasada con ese muchacho, en los recónditos pasillos de las mazmorras. Y para su desgracia, nunca podría olvidarse de esa blanca y suave piel, de esos ojos incitantes, y de ese cuerpo que había yacido debajo de él…. Ese recuerdo lo había perseguido durante años y ahora el culpable se hallaba frente a él, con el único detalle de que Lucius Malfoy había crecido más en estatura… y sin quitar el hecho de las cosas atroces que había echo junto a Voldemort.

-Veo que te acuerdas

Al escuchar las palabras de Lucius, Remus volvió al presente.

-¿Qué…que deseas?- No pudo evitar que su voz sonara ansiosa.

-Hum… a ver… mi hijo no para de quejarse de…- Trato de enumerar las cosas de las que Draco se quejaba sin parar- Sinceramente…, ya no puedo ni enumerarlas

-Quizás deberías poner un poco de disciplina…

-Puede ser… pero teniendo en cuenta que el pobre de mi hijo le hace falta una figura materna…, no me parece justo privarlo de sus caprichos

Remus no entendía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación y ya se sentía bastante incomodo.

-Ve al grano

-Estas apurado, lobito- Le dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio, lo cual lograba perturbar mas a Remus –Sabes una cosa, te he estado buscando durante trece años

-¿Perdón…?- Remus estaba completamente confundido.

-Sí… sabes, nunca podré olvidarme de la ultima vez que me hiciste tuyo y…

-Por dios, cállate- Le susurro Remus mientras se paraba de un salto y le tapaba la boca con sus manos –Estamos en el colegio, por la gracia de Merlín- Le pidió asustado. Pudo percibir la sonrisa de Lucius a través de sus manos. Remus recordó con pesar, que un año antes de la muerte de James, él había vuelto a caer en las redes de Lucius Malfoy.

-Ah…, veo que tampoco te olvidas

-Veo que tu si olvidas que fue lo que paso…-Ahora Remus estaba enojado y había comenzado a caminar por el aula, Lucius lo observaba con gracia –Traición, así se llama lo que me hiciste, fuiste un error… un error y James tenia razón, yo no le quise hacer caso…

-James, Sirius… veo que sigues con lo mismo…- Dijo fastidiado, se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia Remus.

-Tú estabas con él cuando mato a James, estabas de su lado- Comenzó a recriminarle Remus.

-No- Dijo con rotundidad y su rostro se ensombreció –Cuando El Señor de Las Tinieblas mato a Potter, a mi me era un poco imposible estar con los mortífagos- Se acerco mas a Remus.

-Mientes, mientes como lo hiciste siempre, Lucius- Quiso seguir alejándose de él, pero un banco se lo impidió.

-Mira… hubo algo…-Lucius estaba mortalmente serio y un poco enojado ante las acusaciones de Remus –Mejor dicho, hubo alguien que me hizo cambiar de idea y darme cuenta que las ideologías que seguía eran… erróneas

-Hum…- Remus dio vuelta el rostro.

-Hacia tiempo que no compartía las mismas ideas que 'él'… y para cuando mato a los Potter yo me encontraba refugiado, lejos de los mortífagos… con mi mujer y mi hijo

-Tengo un par de cosas que terminar, te agradecería que dejásemos esta… amena conversación para otro día- Remus trato de alejarse, pero Lucius no se alejo. Escuchar las palabras 'mi mujer' juntas no le había gustado.

-Yo creo que no, Remus- Lo miro fijo –Muffliato- Susurro y Remus esta vez si tembló –Para tu información, la puerta esta cerrada- Le aclaro.

-No tienes derecho…

-Sí lo tengo- Los brazos del rubio estaban apoyados en el pupitre a ambos lados de Remus y este trataba de alejarse lo mas que podía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Fue casi un susurro… por que aunque no quisiese, estaba empezando a caer bajo la influencia de Lucius.

-Que admitas que después de todo este tiempo, aun me quieres… y no me mientas, Remus- Le dijo al ver la mueca que hacia este.

-Nunca lo hice y si piensas que puedes intimidarme como a los estupidos del ministerio, déjame decirte que…- Remus callo y durante los segundos siguientes lo único que sintió fueron los labios del rubio sobre los suyos… y se odio, se odio a si mismo por aun sentir algo ante ese roce.

-Bas…basta…- Trato de decir, pero esos labios no se apartaban. Busco su varita, pero tarde se dio cuenta que la había dejado sobre el escritorio.

-No…- Le dijo Lucius con la voz ronca –No voy a parar hasta que entiendas y admitas- Le dijo al oído.

Remus se maldijo por haber caído como un tonto ante esa sedosa voz, que sin duda alguna estaba despertando cada instinto de su cuerpo, cuerpo que no se había olvidado del cuerpo que se aprisionaba junto a él.

Cuando la lengua de Lucius por fin logro penetrar ese muro que eran los labios de Remus, este sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban y tuvo que agarrarse a las solapas de la túnica del otro. Lucius al darse cuenta de la subyugación total del otro, profundizo mas el beso. Sus manos dejaron el banco y se deslizaron por la espalda del otro hasta llegar a las redondeadas curvas de su trasero, para empujarlo contra él.

Remus sabia que había perdido la batalla, en realidad se había dado cuenta de eso cuando había visto entrar a Lucius por la puerta. Pero al sentir la excitación del otro hombre contra la suya propia, se dio cuenta que no había marcha atrás y sin querer, dejo escapar un gemido.

Al escuchar ese gemido que era música para sus oídos, Lucius tomo ambas piernas del otro hombre y las enrosco alrededor de su cintura, ante la sorpresa de Remus se dirigió hasta el escritorio donde de una manera no muy delicada puso a Remus. Con su varita en alto, desnudo a Remus mediante magia y luego hizo lo mismo con él mismo… no quería esperar, y desnudarse sin magia era muy lento.

Sentir otra vez el contacto de esa piel sobre la suya fue algo renovante, lo hizo sentir como nuevo…lo hizo sentir como que ese era su lugar. Sintió como la ávida boca de Lucius recorría su cuerpo, como sus manos acariciaban todo a su paso… y como su cuerpo se inflamaba cada vez más.

-Me vas a tener que perdonar- Le dijo Lucius mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja, dejando una marca sangrante, haciendo que Remus gimiese de placer –Pero, no puedo seguir esperando…

Al oír esto, Remus se alarmo… había que tener en cuenta que él nunca había sido… el pasivo, pero no pudo pensar mucho o siquiera replicar, por que con una única embestida Lucius lo penetro, llegando hasta el fondo y él soltó un gemido entre dolor y placer.

-Rayos… Lucius

-Te lo dije…-Dijo con voz ronca, casi jadeando, por que el interior de Remus se tensaba alrededor de su miembro y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Mmm…- Remus abrió los ojos como platos ante su propia reacción…, es que tenerlo dentro sin duda alguna era demasiado placentero.

Lucius comenzó a moverse, con una pasmosa lentitud, que hacia vibrar cada fibra de su ser. Clavo las uñas en la espalda del rubio, sintiendo que moría de placer con cada lenta embestida. Beso y mordió ese blanco cuello hasta dejarlo marcado, hecho que solo logro poner a Lucius mas excitado de lo que ya estaba. Tras unos largos cinco minutos ambos sintieron que sus cuerpos se mantenían conectados, que eran uno… hasta que juntos alcanzaron la cima del placer.

Lucius se dejo caer sobre Remus, que aun mantenía sus piernas enroscadas en la cintura del otro. Y Remus lo abrazo, sin sentir vergüenza o rechazo.

-Tenía razón…-Dijo al fin Lucius.

-….- Remus volvió a morderlo, pero esta vez logro hacer salir una gotitas de sangre.

-…Estas un poco sanguinario- Le dijo Lucius a la vez que se levantaba y se sentaba en el piso. Remus lo imito.

-Contento después de humillar a un profesor

-Mucho, ya sabes como soy- Lucius le sonrió con suficiencia.

Remus arqueo las cejas -¿Y ahora, que piensas hacer?

-Pedir un divorcio

-¿Qué?- Le dijo sorprendido.

-Para que me creas… te voy a contar algo que quizás te alegre

Remus lo miro con interés.

-Tu amigo, ese Black…-Dijo con un poco de irritación –Es inocente…

-Pero… lo vieron matar a todas esas personas…

-No, es todo mentira… Black nunca delato a los Potter…, fue tu insignificante amigo Pettigrew

En el rostro de Remus se mostraba la clara confusión.

-El era un mortifago, no Black…aunque no se muy bien como se ha escapado

-Por que no dijiste eso antes, podrías haber evitado muertes en vano- Le reprocho.

-Tenia un hijo, tenia que protegerlo…si El Señor de Las Tinieblas se enteraba que lo había delatado, que lo había traicionado… hubiese desquitado su ira contra mi hijo- Se defendió.

Remus pensó durante un rato, pensando en su amigo que había muerto para proteger a su familia y en Sirius, que había sido encarcelado por la traición de otro.

-Y otra cosa…- Lucius volvió a hablar –No se como decir esto… pero…Draco es tu hijo- Lucius se ruborizo intensamente y Remus se sorprendió ante el hecho de que se ruborizase, hasta que cayo en la cuenta de lo que Lucius había dicho.

-… ¿Qué? … pero si yo nunca le toque ni un pelo a tu mujer…

-No, no entiendes… es nuestro hijo…

-No…no, no… eso es imposible- Comenzó a decir mientras se paseaba desnudo por el aula –Un hombre no puede… ¿Estuviste embarazado?... es algo imposible, los hombre no pueden…

-Bueno, déjame decirte que si pueden… lo sé por experiencia- Lucius le sonrió.

-Entonces, Draco es mi hijo…- Remus volvió a sentarse al lado de Lucius –Es increíble… aunque ha salido con tu soberbia e insolencia

-Sí, debo admitirlo…- Volvió a sonreír, feliz.

-Pero… ¿No es… como yo?- Pregunto con un miedo atroz.

-No, pero si lo fuese eso no seria problema…, sabes que nunca me importo tu condición- Le dijo serio.

-¿Y Narcisa?

-Solo es una cubierta, para que nadie se diese cuenta de que era lo que pasaba. Ella es muy comprensiva y ama a Draco como si fuese suyo… Narcisa estuvo ahí cuando la necesite y dejo de lado sus creencias para ayudarme

-Ya veo… yo no sabia…

-Ya esta, ya no importa- Lucius lo abrazo.

-Pero si importa…- Comenzó a protestar.

-No y basta…, ahora deberíamos buscar a Draco para contarle. El niño no para de preguntarme por que sus manos no son como las mías… y yo me muero por decirle que son como las tuyas

-Es una broma verdad

-No, vamos vistete- Le dijo mientras se paraba y lo tomaba de las manos para que se parase con él –Ojala que el próximo sea una niña, me gustaría tener a una pequeña Malfoy parecida a su 'madre'- Le guiño un ojo.

Remus lo miro, aun no podía pensar con claridad, había sido mucha información de golpe. Debía decirle a Harry lo de Sirius, contarle toda la verdad…, pero antes debía ver a su hijo… ¡Su hijo! Era demasiado para él, siempre se había creído una persona centrada y conciente, pero en esos momentos se sentía completamente abrumado e incapaz de razonar.

Y así fue como Remus J. Lupin, que había sido un hombre bastante desdichado hasta la fecha, se había encontrado con la felicidad en aquellas paredes de su querido colegio. No solo se había reencontrado con ese hombre que era culpable de sus 'pesadillas' y que ahora formaba parte de su vida brindándole de vuelta felicidad, si no… que también tenía un hijo, al cual sin duda… amaría tanto como amaba al padre.

_**Fin**_

26/12/08


End file.
